


Spiders & Motocross Don’t Mix

by Marvelous_Writer



Series: Day in the life of the Iron Family [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Comfort, Dirt Biking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Johnny Storm is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: In which Peter goes dirt biking for the first time with Johnny Storm, only it doesn’t end well when he winds up with two broken legs.(Alternate title: Too Much Braap, Makes Bones Go Snaap)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Series: Day in the life of the Iron Family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438015
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	Spiders & Motocross Don’t Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 🎉
> 
> I’m so excited for this one because I finally wrote Johnny Storm into one of my fics!!

It’s early on Saturday morning when Peter bounds down the stairs, surprisingly all dressed and ready for the day, shrugging his Midtown hoodie on over his head. 

“Morning, Pete,” Tony greets from the breakfast nook. “You’re up early.” 

It’s not entirely unusual for the kid to be up this early on the weekend, but something about today seems different. 

“Um, yeah,” Peter says as he heads over to the coffee machine and grabs a mug from the cabinet above before pouring himself a cup. “I’m heading out in a little bit.” 

Tony raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Where?” 

“Uh… Johnny texted me last night and asked if I wanted to hang out today.” 

“Johnny… as in _Johnny Storm?”_ Tony asks, his nose wrinkling up.

Pepper shares a knowing look with him from across the table. It’s no secret he’s not a fan of the Fantastic Four. He’s still a little sour about trying to buy the Tower back but Richards wouldn’t budge. 

Peter rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “Yes, _Johnny Storm.”_

The first time Tony heard about the Torch and Spider-Man teaming up to take down some baddies, he wasn’t particularly thrilled about it, but he let it slide, grateful someone had his kid’s back when he couldn’t. But when he found out that Peter was _friends_ with the kid… Tony wasn’t too happy about it. 

Johnny Storm is— _quite literally_ —a hot-headed, adrenaline-junky daredevil, no good trouble maker. Not someone Tony wants Peter hanging around with, but he has to trust Peter’s judgment with who his friends are. Or at least he’s _trying_ to, especially after one of his recent talks with May about being a supportive co-parent to her nephew. 

“Where are you two going?” Tony asks as casually as he can without showing his displeasure. 

“Uh… not sure. We’ll probably just go to a movie or something.” Peter says with a shrug before taking another sip of coffee. 

Tony opens his mouth but before he can say anything, a car horn outside cuts him off. Peter’s eyes shoot up to the window behind them where a red corvette sits in the gravel driveway. 

Peter takes a few careful chugs of his coffee as he rushes over to the sink, quickly rinsing out the now-empty mug. “Gotta go!” He says as he grabs his backpack from where he put it down on the floor by the couch. “I’ll see you guys later!” He calls over his shoulder on his way to the front door. 

“Have fun!” Pepper tells him. 

“Thanks!” Peter says with a smile before he shuts the door behind himself. 

Tony twists in his seat to look out the window, watching Peter run over to the car and get in with a big smile on his face before the car backs out of the long driveway and out of sight. 

Tony sighs as he turns around, catching the knowing look on Pepper’s face. “What?” He asks, straightening in his seat a little. 

Pepper smiles softly as she reaches over and takes one of his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb soothingly on the back of his hand. “I know you’re not overly fond of Johnny, but he’s not so bad. You know he has Peter’s back. He’s a good friend to him.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony grumbles. “I just worry about him.” 

“I know you do. It’s your inner mother-hen coming out.” Pepper teases with a smile, standing up from her chair to reach over and kiss his forehead. 

“Is not.” 

Pepper raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? Like that one time you flew back from a meeting in California just because Peter caught a bad _cold_ and was home alone? And you were worried that he was going to keel over by just getting out of bed?” 

Tony looks at her for a moment before he sighs, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Alright, you’ve got me there.” 

…

It takes them close to an hour before the car rolls to a stop in an almost empty parking lot. 

“You ready?” Johnny asks with a grin as he shuts the car off. 

“Yeah,” Peter replies with a grin of his own. 

As soon as they get out of the car, they’re met with the sound of thundering electric motors from the dirt track in front of them as dirt bikers jump off the slopes, zipping around at high speeds. 

The same nagging guilt Peter felt on the drive up comes back to him, adding to the excitement churning in his stomach. He usually doesn’t partake in this kind of deception, especially knowing that Tony doesn’t want him doing anything more dangerous than he already does as Spider-Man. But when Johnny offered to bring him along dirt biking, Peter couldn’t say no. He’s never gone before and he wants to see why it's the only thing Johnny seems to talk about all the time. Plus, it’s the beginning of a new year and May’s always telling him to try new things. 

“You’re sure you’re up for this? You seem a little off today.” Johnny asks, brows pulled together. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Peter says with a smile. “Just nervous I guess?” 

“Nothing to be nervous about, dude. It’ll be fun. I promise.” Johnny says with a bright smile, gently shoving his elbow against Peter’s side. “Now come on, let’s get suited up!”

Before Peter knows it, he’s decked out in a helmet, knee and elbow braces, a chest protector, as well as a pair of Johnny’s boots he was letting him borrow. By the time they’re out on the track after renting out two bikes from the small shop, the riders from earlier seem to have left. 

“Looks like we get some private track time,” Johnny says as he gets on his own bike. “You know what you’re doing?” 

“Uh… yeah, I guess so.” Peter says as he swings his leg over his bike, looking over the handlebars, taking it all in. Johnny gave him a crash course lesson on dirt biking and everything he needs to know about the bike, gears, when to slow down, how to jump the right way and a bunch of other things. 

If he’s being honest, Peter feels a little overwhelmed at the moment but he feels pretty confident that he knows what he’s doing. At least he hopes he does. 

“Just take it slow and you’ll get it in no time,” Johnny says, flashing him a reassuring smile before he flips down his helmet visor. “Let’s go!” 

Despite the nerves and excitement swirling around in his stomach, Peter smiles as he flips down his own helmet visor and starts up his bike. 

…

Hours pass by in a blur as Peter and Johnny have fun, zipping around the track on their dirt bikes, Johnny showing off on the big jumps and doing cool tricks. Peter took it easy and slow for the first hour, allowing himself time to get used to the bike and track, but now that he feels more confident, he’s been taking it up a notch and going a little faster. And Peter’s discovered that he’s actually pretty good at dirt biking, all thanks to his spider-sense and quick reflexes. 

Peter glances over across the track at Johnny as he goes over a jump, soaring through the air for a few seconds before touching down again on the ground. It doesn’t look too difficult. 

Grinning to himself, Peter continues ahead, revving his bike as he speeds up, eying a jump around the next turn. 

_I’ve got this. It’s all physics—I have to accelerate towards the jump to achieve high enough velocity to land on the downside of the next obstacle. Easy enough._ Peter tells himself as he speeds up a little more, taking a deep breath to brace himself. 

Peter skids around the corner and keeps a good speed as he approaches the jump. 

_I’ve got this._

Suddenly, there’s nothing underneath him as both tires lift off the ground. He feels like he’s flying as time slows down, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline shoot through him like it does when he’s web-slinging. 

The familiar buzzing of his spider sense at the back of his head snaps him out of his daze, only to see a flat patch of the track underneath him. He overshot the jump by a few feet. Peter grips the handles as he prepares himself to land, hoping that he’ll land smoothly. 

But it's _far_ from smooth. 

Instead of the front tires hitting the ground first like he expects, both the front and back tires hit the ground at the same time with a loud, metallic clank sound. In an instant, Peter feels his legs tense up horribly from the pressure, only to feel a sharp snap from somewhere in both of his legs. 

Before he’s even aware of it, his bike starts to tilt to the side, forcing him to fall to the ground with it. Peter hits the ground hard, slamming his head against and feeling something dig into his chin as he rolls to a stop a few feet away from the bike. 

For a moment, he lays there on the ground as pain and adrenaline flow through him all at once, making him horribly dizzy. He just needs a second…. and then he’ll get up. He _always_ gets back up. Peter’s a pro at being knocked to the ground at this point with all the villains he fights on a weekly basis as Spider-Man. 

“I’m alright. I’m good… I’m good.” Peter reassures himself, blinking a few times to clear his vision. 

Peter pushes himself up on his elbows with a groan and tries to stand, but a sudden jolt of pain around both of his ankles has him falling back to the ground with a choked gasp. He reaches up with shaky hands and slips off his helmet, only to find blood on his hands when they brush up against his chin. 

“Oh no… tha’s not good.” Peter mumbles, dread pooling in his stomach at the sight of the bright crimson dripping down his fingers. 

Tony and May are going to _kill_ him. 

_“Peter!”_

Johnny skids his bike to a stop several feet away from him before he jumps off, ripping off his helmet as he runs over to him, dropping to his knees beside him. 

“Are you okay? I saw you wipe out and— _oh shit!”_ Johnny exclaims, eyes widening when he sees all the blood. 

“Is… Is it bad?” Peter asks fearfully. 

Johnny gently lifts Peter’s face with his hands to inspect his chin, wincing. “I’m not gonna lie to you, it's not pretty. This definitely needs stitches. Are you hurt anywhere else?” He asks worriedly as his eyes scan over Peter.

“Yeah… m-my legs,” 

“Your _legs?_ Where?” Johnny asks, his face draining of color. 

Peter grits his teeth as he sits up, looking down at his legs sprawled out in front of him. He can feel them throbbing painfully from inside the thick boots he’s wearing, which probably isn’t a good sign. He just can’t pinpoint exactly _where_ they hurt because of the pain radiating all the way up to both knees. 

“I-I dunno…” Peter admits as he leans on his elbow and closes his eyes, feeling the overwhelming need to lie down as a wave of dizziness washes over him. He doesn’t know if he’s going to pass out or throw up. 

“Hey-hey, man just take it easy, okay?” Johnny says as braces a hand on Peter’s shoulder, helping him lie down. _“Shit._ Uh—okay. I’m gonna pick you up, get you in the car and get you to a hospital.” 

Peter’s eyes widen in fear at that. “N-No! I-I can’t go to a _hospital!_ They’ll figure it out I’m Spider-Man.” 

Johnny’s face falls at that. _“Shit..._ you’re right,” he says, sighing as he runs a hand through his blonde hair. “We can go to the compound but that’s over _three and a half hours_ away from here and the nearest hospital is only _one_. And I can’t flame on and fly you there without burning you and making things worse.”

Peter bites his lip as he considers their options. Drive for _three hours_ to the compound in pain—which will probably only get worse—or drive for an _hour_ to a hospital and risk his identity being exposed if a doctor notices Peter’s healing faster than normal, or if they somehow take a blood sample for tests they have to run—then they’d definitely know he’s different based off the fact he has _spider DNA_ mixed with his own. 

“It’s up to you, man,” Johnny says, brows pulling together as his concerned eyes meet Peter’s. “ I don’t know what’s under those boots and if something’s broken it could heal wrong if it's not set properly. Do you think you can make it to the compound?”

Peter knows he’s right. It wouldn’t be the first time his healing has gone against him and healed a broken bone wrong, resulting in it needing to be broken again and reset. Peter hopes he didn’t break anything but judging by the horrible grinding feeling near his ankles... they just might be. 

With the hospital being ruled out... their only option is the compound. 

Peter lets out a shaky sigh and nods shakily. “Y-Yeah.” 

...

Johnny ends up carrying Peter to the car, and despite how embarrassed Peter is about the whole situation, he’s grateful to have such a good friend like him. In the twenty minutes since they’ve been on the road, Johnny has been unusually quiet the entire time, and Peter knows him well enough to know that he blames himself for this whole thing. 

“This isn’t your fault,” Peter says, breaking the silence of the car. His eyes are closed as he leans his throbbing head against the cool glass window, holding a wad of tissues against his profusely bleeding chin. 

“It _is._ I shouldn’t have let you out there yet without a few lessons first.” 

“Dude,” Peter says, brows pulling together as he looks over at him. “I chose to take that jump. This is on _me._ You know how I am—”

“Stubborn and stupid?” Johnny finishes as he glances over at Peter, offering him a small grin that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Peter smiles despite the pain he’s in, laughing. “Okay, _yeah._ I deserve that,” he admits. It was a very stupid move on his part to take that jump and he’s too stubborn to admit it to himself that he couldn’t do it. “but you know what I’m saying.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Johnny says with a sigh, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel. “It’s just... you’re my _best friend._ And if something ever happened to you...”

“I know,” Peter says softly. “The same goes for you.” 

Johnny looks over at Peter and offers him a small smile before his eyes go back to the road. 

The car settles into silence for a few minutes, thankfully not as tense as it was before. However, the adrenaline coursing through Peter’s body seems to have died down considerably since they’ve been driving, and now Peter’s _really_ starting to feel the pain. Every time he moves the slightest, he can feel something shift somewhere in his lower legs by his ankles, making him even more nauseous and conforming his suspicions that he did in fact _break_ them. He’s broken enough bones in his crime-fighting career to know what it feels like. 

But this is the _worst_ he’s ever experienced.

A particularly sharp flare of pain ripples up one of his legs at that second, causing Peter to squeeze his eyes shut with a hiss of pain through gritted teeth, dropping his head back against the seat. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny questions in a panicked tone. 

“Ugh—it _hurts,”_ Peter grits out, feeling a few tears slide down his cheeks but he’s too exhausted to be embarrassed about crying in front of Johnny. 

“I know. I’m so sorry, man. We’re almost there, alright? Just hang on, web-head.” Johnny tells him in a reassuring voice. “I should probably call ahead and give them a heads up you’re coming in. Should I call Tin Can?” Johnny questions, using the nickname he has for Tony, probably to cheer Peter up a little. 

“Uhh…” Peter says, opening his teary eyes. Tony is going to freak out when he finds out about this, but there’s no sense in hiding this from him—he’s going to find out anyway so they might as well get it over with. “Y-Yeah. I-I’ll call him.” 

Peter opens the glove box and pulls out his phone with shaky hands, grateful that he’d thought to leave it in there while they went dirt biking or else it would probably be broken right now from his fall. Fingers trembling, he taps on Tony’s contact before hitting the speaker button. 

It takes only a few seconds before it answers. 

_“Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”_

“H-Hey, Tony,” Peter says, trying to keep his voice from wavering. “So… uh… I was just w-wondering if you could, um—” he stops as a wave of pain travels up his legs. 

_“If I could what?”_ Tony questions in an unsure tone. 

“I-If you could meet us at the compound?” Peter finishes as he shares a nervous look with Johnny. 

The other end of the line is silent for a few seconds before they hear Tony sign on the other end. _“What did you do this time?”_ He asks in a knowing tone. 

“S-Something stupid,” Peter answers through gritted teeth, doing his best to ignore the pain for the time being. “I um… k-kind of got... hurt?” 

_“How bad?”_ Tony questions quickly, worry evident in his voice. 

“Um… I-”

“He took a spill and he thinks he might’ve broken his legs,” Johnny interrupts. “I can’t tell how bad but we’re playing it safe and going to the compound.” 

Tony sighs on the other end, hearing him curse under his breath. Peter almost expects him to be accusatory towards Johnny and blame him for this. _“How far away are you guys?”_

Johnny glances at the clock on his dashboard. “About an hour out.” 

_“What happened?”_ Tony questions. 

“We were dirt biking and he fell off his bike,” Johnny answers for him. 

Tony sighs again, followed by movement on the other end. _“We’re going to have a serious discussion about that later but for now, I’m going to call Bruce and Dr. Cho and see which one of them is closer to the compound. Just hang in there, Pete, alright?”_

“Okay,” Peter says, nodding shakily. 

_“I’ll meet you guys at the compound,”_ Tony says. _“And Storm—watch the driving, my kids with you.”_

Peter’s face flushes at that as the call disconnects. 

…

Somewhere along the hour-long drive, Johnny has to pull over so Peter can throw up when the nausea becomes unbearable, all thanks to being able to feel the broken bones actually _shift_ inside his legs. Unable to get out of the car in his current state, Peter has no other choice than to open the door and throw his head out before he’s throwing up on the pavement. 

“Ugh—this _sucks,”_ Peter groans out as he squeezes his eyes shut, allowing tears to freely flow down his cheeks. 

Johnny awkwardly pats his back from behind. “Yeah, I know… I’m sorry, man.”

They sit there for a few minutes, Peter leaning half out of the car to throw up once more before he slumps back in his seat, groaning when pain stabs at his legs from all the movement. 

“Do you think you’re good?” Johnny asks after a few moments. 

Peter lets out a shaky exhale as he runs a trembling hand through his sweaty curls. He still feels a little sick but throwing up helped quell some of the nausea churning around in his stomach, adding to his overall discomfort. 

“I think so,” Peter says as he closes the car door. “M’ sorry about all this.” 

“Don’t apologize, Pete. It’s not your fault,” Johnny tells him as he pops open the middle console and grabs a water bottle before passing it to Peter. “Sorry, it’s warm.”

“Thanks,” Peter says as he cracks the bottle open and takes a small sip. 

Johnny gives him a concerned look before pulling back on the road once again. Peter leans back as much as he can in his seat and rests his head against the window, trying to focus on something else other than the pain radiating from his legs, traveling all the way up to his hips. He hopes that he’ll get some super strong pain meds at the compound that will knock him out to escape this torture. 

…

Peter must’ve fallen asleep at some point during the drive because the next thing he’s aware of is Johnny gently shaking his shoulder, taking him out from his light slumber. Peter opens his eyes and sees that his door is now open with Johnny kneeling beside him. 

“We’re here,” Johnny tells him. “I’m just gonna pick you up, okay?” 

Peter blinks slowly, his foggy brain trying to catch up to everything that’s happening. “S’re,” he mumbles. 

Johnny carefully gathers him in his arms and Peter lets out a low groan, squeezing his eyes shut when pain stabs at his legs. “Sorry, Pete.” 

Everything is a blur of pain and movement as Peter feels himself being lowered onto something, hearing murmuring voices all around him. With how his head feels so sluggish and fuzzy, he might’ve hit it harder than he thought. He tries to focus on the voices, only it’s hard to concentrate with the pain radiating from his legs. He manages to hear someone say something about _MRIs_ and _broken bones_ but that’s about it. 

Before he knows it, his clothes are being cut off of him, as well as the pair of dirt biking boots Johnny lent him—which Peter now owes him a new pair. Getting the boots off… was a _challenge,_ to say the least. The pain was so unbearable, he must have blacked out at some point because the next thing he’s aware of is laying in a bed, decked out in a hospital gown with an IV in his arm. 

Peter sluggishly blinks his heavy eyes open, unable to remember how exactly he got here with how oddly floaty he feels. 

“Look who’s awake,” A familiar voice says. 

Peter rolls his head to the side, only to see Tony sitting in a chair beside his bed with a relieved look on his face. 

“How’re you feeling, kiddo?” 

“Mmm... fuzzy,” Peter says as he tries to take stock of himself, wiggling his fingers and toes— _wait_. He can’t feel his toes. His eyes widen in shock at the realization as he lowers his gaze down to the bed, only to find his legs encased in thick white casts. And of course, in his groggy state, he thinks the worst. “I-I can’t feel my toes. T-Tony... they _stole_ my _toes.”_

Tony chuckles at that. “No one stole your toes, Pete.” 

“A-Are you sure?” Peter asks as he struggles to sit up to see for himself. “I need them to stick to stuff.” 

“Your _sticky toes_ are safe and sound on your feet, bud. You’ll be sticking to things in no time when you’re all healed up.” Tony tells him as he gently pushes Peter back down to the bed. “You just take it easy for the time being and rest.”

Peter sighs in relief. “Okay...” 

He sluggishly blinks up at Tony as he fixes the blankets over him, bringing them up to Peter’s chin as his eyes start to grow heavy again. 

Peter feels Tony’s warm, calloused hand brush a stray curl from his forehead. “Get some sleep, kiddo. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

That’s the only invitation Peter needs before he drifts off. 

...

The next time Peter wakes up, he finds Tony sitting next to him still, as promised, looking at Peter with a soft, fond smile. 

“S’ creepy. How long have you been watching me sleep?” Peter asks with a tired smile, blinking through half-lidded eyes. 

“Not long enough to be creepy,” Tony says with a chuckle. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Better.” Peter answers. He feels less fuzzy and out of it than he had before his nap. His legs feel slightly tingly and sore, but it’s not too bad. “How long have I been out?” 

“A couple of hours. You were in pretty rough shape when you got here.” Tony says as his brows pull together in a worried frown. 

Peter’s stomach sinks, memories of the accident coming back to him. He must have been a sight for sore eyes when he got to the compound, all broken, bloody and out of it. “I’m sorry.” 

Tony sighs deeply. “I know. But you and I need to have a serious discussion about you running off and not telling me where you’re going, especially when it involves you getting on a dirt bike—which you and I both know you don’t know how to ride.” 

“Yeah... I know,” Peter says guiltily. “It’s just... Johnny and I haven’t hung out in a while and it sounded fun. I-I thought I could do it but I miscalculated that jump.” He looks up at Tony, brows pulled together. “You’re not going to take this out on Johnny are you? It wasn’t his fault.”

“I’m not taking this out on anyone. It was an accident. I’m just grateful he got you here as quickly as he did or else this could have been a lot worse,” Tony says in a serious tone. “Just promise me you’ll never do something like this again—and if you do, you’ll tell me where you’re going?” 

Peter gives a small smile. “I promise.” 

“Thank you,” Tony says with a relieved smile. “Speaking of Johnny, he’s been asking to see you. I don’t want to risk the sprinkler system going off with how hot and bothered he is, worrying about you. Think you’re up for a visitor?“

Peter breathes out a laugh. “Yeah, send him in.” 

Tony stands up from his seat and heads over to the door before stepping out into the hallway. Peter can hear faint murmurings from outside until Johnny comes around the corner, looking nothing but worried. 

“Hey, man,” Peter greets, offering him a tired smile. 

“Hey,” Johnny says as he steps inside the room, eyeing Peter’s casted legs with a sad look in his eyes as he approaches. “Uh, how’re you feeling?” 

“Pretty good, all things considered,” Peter answers. “How are _you_ doing?” 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. _“Me?_ You’re the one in a hospital bed.” 

“Yeah, but you went through a lot too.” Peter points out. 

Johnny shrugs as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Okay, I guess.” He says as he sits on the chair next to the bed. “Do you know what the prognosis is?” Johnny asks, gesturing at Peter’s casted legs. 

“No, Tony didn’t say anything to me about it yet. Do you know anything?” 

“No. I’m sure Dr. Banner and Tony will be in soon to talk to you now that you’re up and a little more with it,” Johnny says, only for the corners of his mouth to turn up into a smirk. “Oh, and don’t worry... all ten of your _sticky toes_ are all present and accounted for.” 

Peter closes his eyes with a groan. “He told you about _that?”_

...

Peter’s released from the medbay two days later, wheelchair-bound for the next week so his two broken ankles can heal. He thankfully doesn’t need surgery because the breaks weren’t as bad as he initially thought, but it’s still going to take him a little bit of time to heal—even with his speedy healing. He was able to get the stitches taken out of his now fully-healed chin yesterday, so that’s something. 

Johnny has been by the Stark’s cabin a few times, either driving or flying up from the city to visit him. And to Peter’s surprise, Tony hasn’t even complained about it once. He can only hope that he now finally accepts Johnny as his friend, even with everything that happened. Of course, after Tony sat them down for that long and ‘serious discussion’ about their dangerous, adrenaline-junkie activities. So now, Peter isn’t allowed anywhere near dirt bikes—which he honestly doesn’t mind about with how bad he is on one. 

So the next time Peter and Johnny hang out, they’ll probably just go to a movie like they should have. 

But Tony didn’t say anything about no four-wheeling though... 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr!](https://marvelous-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
